KRISS Vector
The KRISS Vector is a submachine gun from Set 4. Overview The KRISS Vector is available with unbreakable status for free to players who reach level 30. The KRISS Vector features low accuracy, moderate recoil, moderate damage, low penetration, an extremely fast fire-rate, moderately high mobility, a moderate reload speed, very high damage fall-off, an extremely poor effective distance, a standard magazine size of 30 rounds, and a below-average amount of reserve ammunition. The KRISS Vector's statistics are mostly underwhelming aside from one key statistic—fire-rate. The KRISS Vector features the fastest fire-rate in the game by a significant margin, which also provides it with the highest damage-per-second among SMGs. However, the extremely fast fire-rate is notorious for rapidly draining the weapon's ammo. Overall, the KRISS Vector is a very good SMG. However, it is mainly limited to just close-range or mid-range at best. It is the archetypical SMG. Performance Analysis and Comparisons Accuracy and Recoil The KRISS Vector features low accuracy, at 55 points. The only SMGs with worse accuracy are the PPSh-41 (AC: 33) and Kedr (AC: 48). The KRISS Vector cannot equip tactical devices, reducing its maximum accuracy. The KRISS Vector features moderate recoil, at 55 points. Its recoil is only 3 points higher than the Magpul PDR-C's recoil (RC: 52). In comparison to the SR2M Veresk (RC: 79), the KRISS Vector actually has surprisingly low recoil when considering its extremely fast fire-rate. Damage, Penetration, and Fire-Rate The KRISS Vector has an above-average damage stat in comparison to other SMGs, at 34 points. This is identical to the damage of the Magpul PDR-C and SR2M Veresk. Eleven SMGs have lower damage whereas three SMGs have higher damage (note: the FN P90 DEVGRU actually has higher damage with a silencer equipped since it doesn't lose any damage from its built-in silencer). The KRISS Vector's penetration stat of 20 points is quite low in comparison to those of the best SMGs, which tend to have at least 30 points of penetration. The KRISS Vector's fire-rate is the best among SMGs and also the best in the game among all weapons, at 110 points. Mobility The KRISS Vector has decent mobility, at 74 points. This is below-average for an SMG but still better than that of most assault rifles. The KRISS Vector has the same mobility as the Magpul PDR-C and FN P90. Reload Speed The KRISS Vector's reload speed is subpar for an SMG but still decent, at 65 points. In comparison to the SR3M compact assault rifle (RL: 53), which is quite similar to the KRISS Vector, the KRISS Vector has a much better reload speed. Ammunition The KRISS Vector holds 30 rounds per magazine, which is standard among SMGs. Meanwhile, it holds 5 (max: 8) additional mags in reserve, giving it a total ammunition count of 180 (max: 270) rounds. This is below-average among SMGs. Also, the SR3M holds 6 (max: 9) additional mags or 210 (max: 300) rounds in total, which makes the SR3M generally more competitive than the KRISS Vector (they fill the same niche). Damage Fall-Off and Effective Distance The KRISS Vector features very high damage fall-off (DF: 90%) and an extremely poor effective distance (ED: 15m, 70m). Combined with its low accuracy, this makes the KRISS Vector a very poor choice for long-range combat. W-Task The W-Task of the KRISS Vector is 1 ProKill. This provides the Cobra collimator and the Solid Sand camo (infrequent). Weapon Customization The KRISS Vector is customizable with collimators, optics, silencers, muzzle-brakes, and flash-hiders. The highest-zoom optic available for the KRISS Vector is the Elcan SpecterOS assault sight in MetaLevel 4. The KRISS Vector can also equip the Trijicon ACOG assault sight and EOTech HHS combined sight. These are the only three optics that the KRISS Vector can equip. The KRISS Vector is unique among primary weapons since it has access to a number of Weapon Modifications which can usually only be equipped by pistols (note: the SR2M Veresk and Skorpion EVO also have access to some of these mods). These mods include the AAC TI-RANT silencer, Buzzsaw muzzle-brake, LWC compensator (+ flash-hider), Multi-Comp Bushing compensator, and SilencerCo Osprey 9 silencer. Notably, the AAC TI-RANT is the only silencer available for primary weapons which removes only 5% of the weapon's damage (and the KRISS Vector is the only primary weapon which can equip the AAC TI-RANT). Meanwhile, the SilencerCo Osprey 9 silencer only removes 4 mobility points rather than 7 mobility points and is otherwise statistically very similar to the regular SilencerCo Osprey silencer which most other primary weapons can equip instead. The Buzzsaw muzzle-brake, Multi-Comp Bushing compensator, and LWC compensator all remove huge amounts of recoil (45%, 30%, or 27% respectively) and provide various other perks such as increased accuracy, increased effective distance, and even the removal of muzzle-flash in the case of the LWC. For most other primary weapons, unless they can equip the BRTT compensator (-40% recoil), the best recoil-reducing muzzle-brake which they can access is the Tromix Monster muzzle-brake, which removes a solid 14 recoil instead of a percentage. Gallery (old) Vector Shooting Test Vector Cobra.PNG Gallery (new) Stock KRISS Vector idle.PNG|KRISS Vector idle KRISS Vector firing.PNG|KRISS Vector firing KRISS Vector aiming.PNG|KRISS Vector aiming KRISS Vector aiming and firing.PNG|KRISS Vector aiming and firing KRISS Vector reloading.PNG|KRISS Vector reloading W-Tasked KRISS Vector w-task idle.PNG|KRISS Vector w-task idle KRISS Vector w-task firing.PNG|KRISS Vector w-task firing KRISS Vector w-task aiming.PNG|KRISS Vector w-task aiming KRISS Vector w-task aiming and firing.PNG|KRISS Vector w-task aiming and firing KRISS Vector w-task reloading.PNG|KRISS Vector w-task reloading Category:Achievements Category:Taskable Category:Customizable Category:Weapons Category:Free Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Set 4 Category:Submachine Guns Category:Fully-Automatic Category:Semi-Automatic Category:.45 ACP Ammunition Category:30-round Magazine Category:No Tactical Mount Category:KRISS USA Category:United States